A waveguide optic mixes and directs light emitted by one or more light sources, such as one or more packaged or unpackaged light emitting diode (LED) chips. A typical waveguide optic includes a waveguide body and one or more extraction elements. The extraction element(s) determine how light is removed by controlling where and in what direction the light exits the waveguide. By appropriately shaping waveguide surfaces, one can control the flow of light across the extraction element(s). Selecting the spacing, shape and other characteristic(s) of the extraction elements affects the appearance of the waveguide and its resulting angular distribution of emitted light and efficiency.
The ability to tightly control and shape the distribution of emitted light makes waveguide optics an attractive option for lighting fixtures. However, many lighting fixtures include standard or universal components designed to simplify manufacturing and enhance cost efficiencies. Lighting fixtures, such as sidewalk, roadway and/or parking lot fixtures, often employ a standard housing for optical components. In some cases, standard optical housings are incompatible with waveguide optics. For example, the standard housings can negatively alter the lighting distribution of a waveguide optic, thereby precluding use of the waveguide optic with the standard housing for a desired application. For example, a standard optic housing can be employed in roadside fixtures as well as fixtures mounted at or near the roadway center. Design of the standard optic housing may be compatible with waveguide optics providing a Type II or Type III distribution while disrupting waveguide optics of Type V distribution.